


Sandalwood. Amber Musk. Oak Moss. Bergamot. Honey. Morning Dew.

by CocoMingo



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoMingo/pseuds/CocoMingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, our lovers are back at the Nymph's Waterfall.  Whatever could they be doing for Malora Week's 7/17 Prompt - First Time? *cheeky grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandalwood. Amber Musk. Oak Moss. Bergamot. Honey. Morning Dew.

Maleficent lay in the soft grasses that grew around their favorite bathing pool in the Moors and relished in the feeling of the warm sun on her outstretched wings and bare skin.   It was rare that the Guardian had a moment’s peace, but over the years the denizens of the area had learned not to bother the great faery and her Queen when they entered this space of the land with it’s bubbling waters and cool waterfall. They had understood the women’s need for privacy in such intimate circumstances, and went about their day around them. For that, she was grateful.

 

Aurora rolled over next to her and began to play with some of the fluff that had escaped from between Maleficent’s primary flight quills. It tickled, and the faery peeped an eye open to gaze lovingly at the curious woman who now traced light touches over the secondary and marginal covert feathers to finally brush along the top edge of her wing. “You’re so beautiful, Malle,” the Queen whispered in awe.

 

Maleficent’s heart warmed at the simple declaration, though she may have disagreed. Aurora’s beauty far rivaled her own in her mind, and she admired the view – slim lines of peaches and cream flesh poured smoothly over a rounded bottom, and up a long back to meet shoulders freckled by the sun. Long blonde hair positively glowed in the sunlight. “Not as gorgeous as you, dear one,” she murmured.

 

As the young woman propped herself up onto elbows, her small and perfectly shaped bosom came into view, aching to be touched. Maleficent resisted the urge to reach out towards them and fisted the grass instead, biting her bottom lip to the point of pain.

 

Slowly, Aurora slid herself over the top of the faery and reached forward to release the entrapped lip with a light touch. “Don’t do that,” she cooed. “You’ll hurt your lip. What has got you all bothered?”

 

At that, Maleficent snorted inelegantly. As if Aurora didn’t know what had her all fluffed and bothered, the little beastie. Aurora’s crown of golden curls dragged across Maleficent’s chest deliciously as the Queen leaned in for a kiss, a perceptive grin lighting her face.

 

A sigh of pleasure escaped the crimson lips as Aurora peppered Maleficent’s face with kisses and slid back down. “I know what you need,” she said in a singsong voice. The body beneath her own tensed and shivered slightly. She blew softly over the sharp ribs that poked from atop the toned planes of Maleficent’s stomach and savored the chortle that vibrated from underneath them.

 

Maleficent raised her head and looked down at her, eyebrow quirked. “I need to be tickled to death?”

 

The faery’s breathy reply gave away how she truly was feeling, and Aurora shook her head mischievously. With a sly smile, she tiptoed her fingers up the ribs and cupped a large breast, brushing her thumb over a taut nipple. “Nooooo,” she teased.

 

“Aurora…” Maleficent warned. A giggle was the tiny blonde’s reply as she slunk further down the taller woman’s body. “Aurora, what are you doing?”

 

“Whatever I want to,” Aurora said firmly, her eyes glowing with determination. “Don’t move.”

 

“Ah,” was Maleficent’s short retort. Taking that as permission for further exploration, Aurora descended upon her womanhood as if she hadn’t eaten in a week and the faery’s body was some sort of buffet. “Ahhhh!” she yelped and scooted away.

 

Aurora’s pout was positively sinful. “I said, don’t move.”

 

“But… I’ve… _you’ve never_.” Maleficent stammered, nervous at coming undone. True, Aurora had persuaded her to take her virginity a few months prior, and she had often brought the young Queen to pleasures since then, but she’d never allowed Aurora to touch her _there_. She’d always grasped the wandering hands and brought them back up to rest on her heart. It made her feel out of control and fogged her brain whenever she was intimate with Aurora, and she was… frightened to feel that way herself.

 

As if sensing her thoughts, Aurora’s face became impossibly tender; eyes rounding and glistening with unshed tears. “Shhhh. I won’t hurt you, ever. I promise… Please?”

 

Maleficent’s wings trembled as she gave a deep exhale and laid her head back on the ground. Her mind raced; she knew that Aurora would keep asking until she got her way, as she usually did. Besides, she was safe here in Aurora’s arms. “I… suppose,” she acquiesced.

 

Aurora’s heart leapt with joy and she tried not to move too quickly, lest she startle her lover again. Gently now, she lowered her face back down to the object of her intense desire. Kissing gently along the thighs that sloped to the cleft covered in downy hair, she breathed slowly. Maleficent’s skin smelled like many things – sandalwood and amber musk, oak moss and bergamot. They were woodsy scents from her surroundings in the Moors. The scent that was prevalent now was decidedly not woodsy – tantalizingly sweet, like honey and morning dew. It made Aurora’s mouth water.

 

Tasting of her love’s nectar, Aurora hummed and moaned. If the smell alone was sweet, the taste was intoxicating. She sought the pearl nestled within the glistening folds with her tongue, and caressed with her fingers.   The sounds that reached her ears were glorious, as Maleficent whined and panted.   Lifting her face for just a moment, Aurora commanded softly, “Let go, darling.”

 

Willowy fingers wove themselves into her blonde tresses then, urging her back down. Aurora continued her ministrations then, the faery beneath her writhed and moaned, her cries becoming louder and faster. She slipped a tentative finger inside, waiting for Maleficent to relax before adding another and sliding them in rhythm with the hips that were bucking towards her.   The sounds of their lovemaking echoed in the rocks behind the waterfall.

 

The suns warmth began to move behind clouds, bringing a shiver to Aurora. At last, sensitive flesh clenched down on her hand and a burst of flavor filled Aurora’s mouth. Maleficent sat up with a deafening scream and slammed back down to the earth so roughly it made the dandelions release their fluff to surround them.

 

Birds flew from the trees overhead, and the dryads floating in the air nearby shrugged in humor and fled to quieter locales. The water nymphs in the main lake cocked their ears to the air and waggled their eyebrows, giggling and tittering in glee.


End file.
